Michael Silas
Michael "Mike" Silas (born July 23, 1983 in Germany) is a dancer from Houston, Texas. He became part of the Haus of Gaga in the Fall of 2008 until July of 2011. Silas was known prior to his work with Lady Gaga as a contestant for Bravo’s Step it Up and Dance in 2008. Biography He was born in Germany, to a US soldier and a German mother. When he was 9 years old, the family moved to Houston, TX where Silas became a scholar at the Houston Metropolitan Dance Center. He went on to train at Broadway Dance Center, Millennium Dance Complex, and the Debbie Reynolds Dance Academy. He also attended several schools including Alvin Ailey, Broadway Dance Center, Millennium Dance Complex and the Debbie Reynolds Dance Academy. His years of studying made him a professional in jazz, ballet, salsa, hip-hop and modern dance. Haus of Gaga : Main article: Haus of Gaga In the fall of 2008, Silas participated in a audition to be one of Lady Gaga's four new male dancers. He became one of dancers along with Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie and Anthony Lofendo selected by choreographer Laurieann Gibson with Lady Gaga. He received the Haus name of "Mikey Mugler", a mix of a nickname derived from his name and designer Thierry Mugler. Silas was part of the main dancers at the Haus of Gaga from 2008 until July of 2011. The reason of his leaving was not disclosed. On August 19, 2010, after "Bad Romance" Gaga revealed to the crowd that Silas and Hardison were dating since their trip to Jerusalem that happened a year prior to that. During his interview with After Elton in 2012, Silas said that he was single. The duo were seen kissing after "Alejandro" for Gagakoh on April 20, 2010 and on the Monster Ball: Arena also at the end of the song. On the Monster Ball: Arena Version, Silas had a regular segment on the show after "Teeth". Gaga would introduce the Haus one by one. Gaga usual speech for Silas as recorded on the DVD of the tour was as follow: : "This is Michael, I like Michael because Michael likes American replaced by the country they were in girls. I also like Michael because Michael likes American boys. Just like Jesus, Michael loves everybody. Show me your Teeth" '' Work with the Haus of Gaga 2008 PKMV-002.jpg|"Poker Face"'' (October) NK-BDR2.jpg|New Kids on the Block: Live (November to December) 10-23-08 Jimmy Kimmel Live 002.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Oct 23, 2008) 10-29-08 Good Day New York 002.jpg|Good Day New York (Oct 29, 2008) Ladygaga6060.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Dec 1, 2008) 12-31-08 The New Years Eve Ball 2009.jpg|New Year's Eve Live (Dec 31, 2008) 2009 Love_Game_Fashion_6.jpg|''"LoveGame"'' (Jan 2009) 001tonight show.jpg|The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (Jan 8, 2009) 1-18-09 MTV Spanking New Sessions 001.jpg|MTV Spanking New Sessions (Jan 18, 2009) The Sunday Night Project2009.jpg|The Sunday Night Project (January 18, 2009) 1-28-09 Freshly Squeezed 001.jpg|Freshly Squeezed (January 28, 2009) 1-31-09 Turbidy Tonight 001.JPG|Tubridy Tonight (Jan 31, 2009) WDT-Stage.png|Doll Domination Tour (2009) Paparazzi_008.jpg|"Paparazzi" (Apr 2009) Lady_gaga_dazed_digital_3-570x378.jpg|"Dazed Digital x Lady Gaga" (Jun, 2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4) Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 001.jpg|"Bad Romance" (Oct 16-17, 2009) 4343082310 72da628382 o.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (2009) 1-16-09 GMTV 002.jpg|GMTV (Jan 16, 2009) 2-4-09 Performance at Koko Music venue.jpg|The Album Chart Show (February 4, 2009) 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg|The Dome 49 (February 20, 2009) 2-22-09 Futurshow in Italy.jpg|Futurshow Station (Feb 22, 2009) 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 001.jpg|Fama, ¡a bailar! (February 26, 2009) 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace.jpg|Sesiones MySpace (Feb 27, 2009) 2-27-09 T4 Sunday.jpg|T4 Sunday (February 27, 2009) 3-6-09 AOL Sessions.jpg|Sessions@AOL (Mar 6, 2009) 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg|The View (Mar 10, 2009) 3-28-09 Star Academie.jpg|Star Académie (March 29, 2009) American Idol.jpg|American Idol (April 1, 2009) 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - Performance 001.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (April 16, 2009) 4-18-09 Schlag den raab.png|Schlag den Raab (April 18, 2009) 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg|Quelli che il calcio (April 19, 2009) 4-20-09 Paul O Grady Show 1.jpg|The Paul O'Grady Show (April 20, 2009) Lady GaGa Grand Journal French TV.jpg|Grand Journal (April 23, 2009) 4-24-09 Primavera Pop.jpg|Primavera POP (April 24, 2009) 4-27-09 Fun Radio.jpg|Fun Radio (Apr 27, 2009) 4-28-09 At Zapata Nightclub in Stuttgart 005.jpg|SWR3 at Zapata Club (Apr 28, 2009) 5-6-09 Bobby Bones Radio Show 2.jpg|Austin Music Hall (May 6, 2009) The Ellen Degeneres Show 003.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (May 11, 2009) 5-12-09 Dancing with the Stars 2.jpg|Dancing with the Stars (May 12, 2009) 5-17-09 Rove.jpg|Rove (May 17, 2009) 5-25-09 The Chapel 1.jpg|Kia Soul Live at The Chapel (May 25, 2009) 6-9-09 Music Japan 002.png|Music Japan (Jun 9, 2009) 6-12-09 Music Station 001.jpg|Music Station (June 12, 2009) 6-17-09_M_NET_Countdown_Korea_001.jpg|MNET Countdown (June 18, 2009) IMG00210-20090621-2145 2.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (June 21, 2009) 6-26-09_Glastonbury_Festival_004.jpg|Glastonbury Festival (June 26, 2009) 7-7-09 Isle of MTV Malta Rehearsals 002.jpg|Isle of MTV Malta (July 8, 2009) 7-12-09 T in the Park 001.jpg|T in the Park (July 11, 2009) Oxygen 2009.gif|Oxegen Festival (July 12, 2009) Orange RockCorps Poker Face.JPG|Orange Rockcorps (July 13, 2009) 7-16-09 GMTV 003.jpg|GMTV (Jul 16, 2009) 8-7-09 Summer Sonic 001.jpg|Summer Sonic (Aug 8, 2009) 3853651456 21d7ef664c.jpg|V Festival (Aug 23, 2009) 08 ladygaga.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Sep 8, 2009) 9-13-09 Paparazzi VMA.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (Sep 13, 2009) 10-12-09 Gossip Girl.jpg|The Last Days of Disco Stick (Gossip Girl) (Oct 10, 2009) 11-23-09 The Jay Leno Show 2.jpg|The Jay Leno Show (November 23, 2009) 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg|The X Factor (Dec 6, 2009) MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour: Theater (2009-10) 2010 TelephoneFashion9.png|"Telephone" Music video (January 2010) Josh Olins-MonsterBall-01.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour:Arena (2010-2011) PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15, 2010) Grammy Poker Face 2.jpg|The 52nd Annual Grammy Award Ceremony (Jan 31, 2010) Music Station.JPG|Music Station (Apr 16, 2010) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Gagakoh (Apr 20, 2010) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3, 2010) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 032.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (July 9, 2010) 2011 Born This Way Music Video 001.png|"Born This Way" (2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" (2011) 2-13-11 Grammy's BTW.jpg|53rd Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) Lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) 051111 lady gaga cannes performing 4110511224218.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 1 Born This Way1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (Jun 9, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (Jun 25, 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30, 2011) 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 005.jpg|Marina Bay Sands (Jul 7, 2011) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 2017 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 001.jpg|Super Bowl Halftime (Feb 5, 2017) Other Michael Silas and Lady Gaga 001.jpg|(2008) Gaga and Silas 2008.png|(2008) 1-26-09 Haus der Kunst Backstage 001.jpg|DLD Starnight (Jan 26, 2009) 1-28-09 Roundhouse Backstage 002.jpg|Roundhouse (Jan 28, 2009) 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 003.jpg|RTE TV Studios Jan 31, 2009) 2-14-09 Energy München 93.3 002.jpg|München Energy 93.3 (Feb 14, 2009) 2-26-09 Colón Square in Madrid 001.jpg|Colón Square in Madrid (Feb 27, 2009) Lady Gaga and Vincent Asiel Hardison.jpg|(2009) Michael Silas and Lady Gaga 002.jpg|(2009) 3-12-09 The View 002.jpg|The View, (Mar 12, 2009) 5-9-09 Austin Music Hall 005.jpg|Austin Music Hall, (May 6, 2009) L_e7354817a12049fd88a1fad8b58ab8cd.jpg|(May 12, 2009) Lady Gaga and her dancers.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour, (2010) 6-25-11 MTV VMAJ Backstage 003.jpg|MTV Video Music Aid Japan, (Jun 25, 2011) Links *MySpace *Twitter *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Former Haus Members